


Not as he remembered

by TheonEHyu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonEHyu/pseuds/TheonEHyu
Summary: Everything had changed, it wasn't as he remembered. The wounds were still opened, but soon they will become scars. And maybe, the scars will hurt and itch yet, but he doesn't care anymore. He wants to smile. For Zen, for himself. For both.





	Not as he remembered

Silence was the one and only. Silence was the king of the room, but it wasn't that kind of bad silence. It wasn't a silence uncomfortable. It wasn't a silence full of tension either. That silence there, that was a silence that could be chewed as something quiet, peaceful. With a sweet flavor.

Not as he remembered.

The room was big. It was spacious, but at the same time it was full. Full of things. Full of life. It had colours. It had happiness.

Not as he remembered.

The couch had transformed into a spongy cloud under his back and the low part of his body. He felt like he was floating in the air. If he closes his eyes, he will feel the soft wind against his face, messing up his hair.

Not as he remembered.

And Zen's lap... Oh, it was the fluffiest pillow and the coziest place in the world. Without doubt.

He closed his eyes for a moment, stopping the writing in his phone, and he tried to remember again. No. It wasn't as he remembered. Nothing at all. Not even in his sweetest and prettiest dreams.

The last time he remembered the room was grey. Or maybe black; the memories were blurry. It was narrow and without many things. Empty, as himself felt. Even silence was not the king, but the dictator of his house of flavor to iron, taste of blood. Moreover, the couch seemed more like the floor than just a seat. Cold, stiff and hard, like he thought himself would end up. Without any life, like his house.

And furthermore, he didn't remember Zen there. No. No matter how hard he tries to remember, there was no trace of Zen in his remembrance. Zen didn't appear in his mind, except from his messages about his job and talking about MC.

And it hurt him. Still hurts. The memories hurt now and they will keep hurting. Opened wounds that are constantely bleeding, satining his clean hands and forcing him to not forget about them. However, Seven likes to think that they are only that, memories. They will become scars from the war of his heart.

He smiles. His eyes are open again to meet with the ruby eyes of the actor, that are examining him slowly.

— Is something wrong?  
— No.- He smiles more.- Nothing is wrong.  
— Sure... Seven, you're crying.

Yes. He knows. He is crying and despite this, he was still smiles. He don't want to lose the smile never again.

— They are just a couple of tears. I'm fine.

Zen stays in silence, because he knows there is something that is making his partner mad or sad about, although Seven's smile was still there, bringing light and making bright the life of Zen. Finally, he nods and gives in return another smile.

— Zen...  
— Yeah?- He asked, stroking the red haired boy.  
— I'm fine, but... can you give me a hug?

The actor laughs. The childish personality of his boyfriend always ends up showing and he loves it. He nods and hugs him. The heat that Seven detaches was filling him of warmth and happiness. The kind of happiness that makes him smile like an idiot.

— I love you, Zen.  
— I love you too, Seven.

And there, in each others arms, they both share a deep kiss and a deeper look into each other eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short and my english isn't the best thing, but the idea of writing this haunted me for so long that I wanted to give it a try.
> 
> \- Theon E-Hyu


End file.
